Runescape Adventures
by Steve Teh Wizard
Summary: My character:Iouapie.My sisters:Kikra And my friend: Pirateman go on some wacky Members only Adventures.T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Chap 1

(near wilderness)

(Kikra Running from wilderness)

Iouapie: Hi Kickra! Have fun in the wilderness?

Kikra: Shut up.

Iouapie: Trying to get rune ore?

Kikra: Yes.

Iouapie: Well I have something to tell you.

Kikra: What?

Iouapie: The answer to your prayers.

Kikra: (pulls out a shark and starts eating it) What?

Iouapie: I made a knew spell book!

Kikra: (Slaps head and looks at the sky) Why would a warrior need a spell book?

Iouapie: For teleportation.

Kikra: (Pulls out Pizza) Teleportation.

Iouapie: Yep and there is a bonus. I made 7 new runes.

Kikra: My Saradim you can't be serious.

Iouapie: Alright I made three Steve made four.

Kikra: Yah what kinds.

Iouapie: (Pulls out three runes) Lunar, Solar, and multi.

Kikra: And.

Iouapie: One of my new spells teleports you to level forty widerness where rune or is.

Kikra: That's a Waste of runes.

Iouapie: Why?

Kikra: Well for one your gonna get attacked in level forty wilderness and rune ore isn't worth it.

Iouapie: I'll show you. Pirateman!

End of Chap 1 please review.

Coming up,

Chap2: Teleportation  
Chap3: Kalphite Queen  
Chap4: Arena  
Chap5: Dragon Slaying  
Chap6: Clan War  
Final Chapter: Big Battle


	2. Teleporting

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

Chap 2 Teleportation

Pirateman: What?

Iouapie: I need you to test my new spell the wilderness teleportation spell.

Pirateman: Why? Give me an offer.

Iouapie: I'll give a dragon med helm.

Pirateman: Okay! Give me those runes. (telports)

Iouapie: Now we wait.

(5 minuets later)

Kikra: I think he died.

Iouapie: (All worried and sad)Oh crap I think your're right.(All happy) Lets see if we can find his items.

Kikra: No. I'll go to Lumbridge and Pirateman's house, you wait here and see if he comes back.

Iouapie: okay now I can test my doupleganger spell.

Kikra: Whatever. (Teleports)

Iouapie: Hello I'm Iouapie lvl126 Mage lvl 99, 99prayer and 99 Hitpoints are you tired of being alone in the wilderness feel like your always getting Tag-teamed and getting hit with 50's from mages and rangers, well use my new spell douplegangers. It only cost three Multi, eight Law and twenty Death runes. And...

Kikra: (Comes back with pirateman).

Iouapie: Dude did you die.

Pirateman: No... Ok yes I did. I hate you I got killed by a Ice barge that spell sucks so badly.

Iouapie: you should have read the warning lable on the spell's description.

Pirateman: I hate you.

Iouapie: Your my best friend too.

End of chap 2. Stay tuned for chapter 3 Kalphite Queen will the group succeed in killing this beast find out soon.


	3. Kalphite Queen

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

Chap3: Kalphite queen.

Iouapie: Alright everyone guess what.

Pirateman&Kikra: What?

Iouapie: Today we are killing the Kalphite Queen!

Kikra: That's great Iouapie but guess what.

Iouapie: What?

Kikra: The Kalphite Queen has protect from magic & ranged in it's first form.

Iouapie: So?

Kikra: That sucks for a mage,me and a ranger, Pirateman.

Iouapie: You have 99 mage and the sarodim staff and Pirateman has 99 ranged and the magic short bow with 10K of rune and Adadmant arrows, what are you guys complaining about.

Kikra: Nevermind lets go.

(Kalphite Lair)

Iouapie: The Kalphite Queen can't be that bad.

( Skeleton goes flying over their heads)

Iouapie: Still can't be that bad.

Unknown: (Burp)

Iouapie:AHHHHHHHHH!!! KALPHITE QUEEEEN. (Runs around in circles)

(Fight begins)

(5 minuets later Kalphite queen on second form)

Kikra: Well now this must suck for you Iouapie.

Pirateman: When do I get to talk?

Kikra: Whenever.

Iouapie: Spell book powers; it has attack spells. Lunar blast! ( Sends a dark energy beam that does a two to the Queen) Damn.

( a 25 is dealt to the Queen)

Kalphite Queen: (Dies in a dramatic way)

Iouapie: We won.

200,000 kalphite workers and 1 guardian: (Stomachs growl)

Iouapie: oh crap. Teleport!!!! ( Cast a teleport spell)

(LVL40 wilderness)

Iouapie: Oops wrong spell.

Lvl99 Pkers: Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Iouapie: Spell! (Kills all pkers)

Kikra: I want to go home. Wheres pirateman?

(Scream)

Kikra: (Holds a recording crystal ball) I'm with Iouapie...

Iouapie: Hi mom!

Kikra: And pirateman disapeared.

Wolf: (Howl)

Kikra: Oh God I don't want to die. (Starts crying)

Iouapie: Kikra. We are out of the lvl40 wilderness we are in lvl thirteen or more where the green dragons are.

Kikra: You dumb ass. (Crying) I want to live. (Flame goes past her) Ahh. ( Drops crystal ball you can only see someones party hat)

End of chap 3

A/n: The wilderness part was a reference to blair witch project. The fact the lunar blast did a two is important in the last 3 chapters. Please review. Stay out of level fifty nine wilderness. Don't get skulled with rune or drogon weapons or armor by attacking a lvl 98 mage with a fire staff and 20K of blood and air runes. To be continued.


	4. Arena

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

Chap4: Arena

At Al Kharid Arena

Pirateman: Im challenging you Iouapie.

Iouapie: For what items.

Pirateman: The dragon-med helm you never gave me and abyssal whip.

Iouapie: Bring it on...Biatch. For your dragon scimitar,and white toy horsey.

Pirateman: Fine

Pirateman:3.2.1.Fight! (In unison)Iouapie: 3.2.1.Fight!

(8 minuets later)

Iouapie: Spell!

Pirateman: What!?

Iouapie: You never said no food or no magic. ( Pulls out 3 multi 8 law and 20 deaths) Douplegangers.

( 3 slashes heard all doing 23's and 7 poison)

Pirateman: Why? (Dies)

Grim Reaper: Muhahahhahahahhahahaha. ( Have no clue what he says when you or your opponent dies)

Iouapie: I win Dragon scimy yay!

Kikra: You killed him.

Iouapie: Yes I did.

Kikra: i want one of your spell books.

Iouapie: Okay here you go.

Kikra: For free.

Iouapie: 1k!

Kikra: Fine for that spell douplegangers anything!

Iouapie: Thanks I gave you a discount because the steel dragon in my house dungeon hates you and your one of my seven friends.

Kikra: Aww that's sweet.

Iouapie: I want to go kill some dragons.

Kikra: Fine lets go find Pirateman...Again.

End of chap4

Next chap Dragonslaying.

Plz support my spellbook idea I need 18 more supports and I will submit the spellbook master of the arts to Jagex. Review plz.


	5. Dragon Slaying

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

Chap 5 Dragon Slaying

Iouapie: Level forty three wilderness is a dangerous place so be careful as we fight... THE KING BLACK DRAGON...Yay!

( 14.2 minuets later)

Iouapie: Come on. (pulls lever)

Pirateman: Where is it.

( Giant Fire ball going for Iouapie)

Iouapie: Spell. (Green sheild forms around him no damage done) Attack!!!!!

( 5 minuets and 23 sharks and manta rays later)

Iouapie: Spell. Lunar blast.

(once again does a two)

Iouapie: What the hell. Batch!

King Black Dragon: Why? (Dies)

Iouapie: Yay.

??: Muhahahahahahahahah...ha...haha...hahahahaha. Ok I'm done.

Iouapie: Who are you.

??: Your momma. LOLOLOLOLOLOL. ( Takes a 20) Ow.

Pirateman: (holding a rune throwing knife)Batch!

Kikra: Wait it's Steve.

Steve: That's right and like Iouapie I have a spellbook too. Spell. Have you introduced them to wilderness blast?

Iouapie: That's not a spell in the book.

Steve: No. It is now it never misses and never goes below twenty hitpoints and a bonus.

Iouapie: What?

Steve: It hits more than one target. For only twenty deaths fifty fire and forty armageddon runes.

Iouapie: Armageddon runes? You made four runes light, dark, aid and time.

Steve: Lets just say Zamarak let me make a couple more. Oh there's a clan war outside to bad you'll never get to see it. Die! (Cast spell)

Others: (Die)

(Lumbridge)

Kikra: Our items there( Feels around body and checks bag) still on?

Iouapie: Spell. It's called fake out.

Kikra and Pirateman: Huh?

Iouapie: It makes it look like you die but you tele back to Lumbridge.

Kikra: Steve said there was a clan war.

Pirateman: We have to get past Steve and two clans the three of us against all that to save runescape.

Iouapie: Fourteen.

Kikra: Huh?

Iouapie: My friends your friends.

Kikra: Let's go find them.

Iouapie: This is it.

Pirateman: No no no. You have to say something cool to end a chapter that is part of the end.

Kikra: I know. This is it; come on.

Iouapie: You end it then.

Kikra: Let's go.

Iouapie: Your ending sucks too Pirateman you do it.

Pirateman: End of chap 5.

Iouapie: Now that's a good one.

End of chap 5


	6. Clan war

Disclaimer:Don't own much

Chap6 Clan war

A/n: A after a spell means it won't be in my book.

(Lvl 42 wilderness)

Iouapie: Ok this sucks.

(7 other people shown)

Iouapie: There was supposed to be fourteen of us but eight will have to do.

Kikra: This is your entire clan the only people who showed up.

Iouapie: Si.

Kikra: Oh my God.

Iouapie: Runescape Red Rebles let's go.

Meanwhile

Clan A leader: Prepare to die.

Clan B Leader: How about you die.

( Big intense battle full of magic blood arrows did I mention blood)

Iouapie: (Sees war)Damn.

Oktomis: What.

Inara: I know what's so bad.(Looks up over rock and slowly comes down) Damn.

Iouapie: Come on! (Pulls out dragon scimitar and master of the Arts spell book) CHARGE!

( Both clans look at them)

Iouapie: (Girly voice) Retreat.

Both clans: Kill them.

Iouapie&Kikra: Spell. (Kalphite Queen appears and eats all the clan members)

Kikra: Now that's a cool spell.

Steve: (Clap) Well done well done.

Pirateman: Steve.

Steve: I'm afraid you all have to die. Feel the wrath of the Armageddon and Heavens Dragon Both lvl two hundred and forty six.Die!

End of chap 6 final chapter nxt


	7. The frickin End!

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

Final Chapter. YAY!

(After a tremendous battle between the dragons and our heroes only Iouapie, Kikra and Pirateman are left)

Iouapie: Ok this sucks.

Kikra: I blame you.

Iouapie: I blame your mom .

Kikra's Mom (In full dragon): I resent that.

Kikra: She had cookies.

Steve: Shut up. And fight!

(Another epic battle I can't think of writing all I can say is the f word was used 19.7 times.)

Steve: So you still think you can win?

Iouapie: Yes.

Steve: Well die!

(Miraculously Kikra's mom tripped and a cookie blocked the blast. This causing a rift in time make Saradomin, Zamorak, and Gunthix appear.)

Steve: WTF!

Iouapie: (Stabs Steve in the back with a Dragon 2h)

Saradomin: Iouapie; you saved the world from total destruction.  
Zamorak: (Rights on a piece of paperDamn you:( )

Saradomin: We shall now answer any questions you might have.

Iouapie: Ok one question why could I only do two's with lunar blast.

Saradomin: Because you are a warrior wearing a Dragon Plate some how and didn't have an amulet of magic.

Iouapie: (Starts asking a series of questions that are answered and answered until he sufficates and passes out waking up at his house and getting on with his immortal life)

The end.

In the bonus chapter you will see:  
My spell book Idea  
A new town Idea  
6 quest: Diff Rewards  
1.Slayray oath . Easy 10,000 Prayer xp  
2.Range Pendant. Med 20,000 Range Xp  
3.Mage Pendent. Hard 20,000 Mage Xp  
4.Warriors Pendant. Hard 20,000 Strength Def Atk and HP Xp  
5.Master of the arts.Experienced Ability to make Dragon Plate body MOTA spell book. 40,000 Slayer xp  
6 .Judement Day. Nearly impposible Full duel armour and weapons. Quest Skill cape. 1 mill.

New slayer monsters Ideas


End file.
